


Can be better

by Tildaaafanfiction



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jihoon is stressed, Jihoon thinks that jun is irritating but also cute, M/M, jun smiles a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tildaaafanfiction/pseuds/Tildaaafanfiction
Summary: He thought that this would just be another of the nights that he would just sit at his window sill until early morning with only his thought as company.Well, turned out he was wrong.





	Can be better

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really like the fic do you want the moon? By triggerswaggiehavoc here on ao3 and that is kind of where I got inspiration from when I wrote this.
> 
> I’ve had this work for a while now because I didn’t know if I wanted to post it. I just got a random kick of motivation after I had a test and that’s when I decided to post it. I’m sorry if there were any spelling mistakes that I might have missed when I read through. If you want you can leave a comment of what you thought of the fic, i would really appreciate that.

It was late, way too late. He knows he should be sleeping, but the stress over his exams are keeping him up.

No, that's a lie actually, it the stress from just life in general that is keeping him up so late.

Jihoon feels so extremely tired, but at the same time, not really. It's like his body wants to sleep, but his brain won't let him.

So here he is, sitting at his window sill at 3.43am and looking out on the nightlife of the city, again. 

He's been doing this for a few nights now and there is something about it that he finds so calming. So when he sits there he just kind of zone out and don't really think about anything. That's why he don't really see the person standing outside the window at first. But when that person knocks and he gets back to reality and he sees a person standing on the staircase just outside his window, he screams. 

A really high pitched scream that the whole neighborhood must have heard. Oh, and he also fall of the window sill and down on the floor with a really loud "boom" sound that he's sure the people living downstairs won't like.

At first he's worried that Seungcheol might have woken up but then he remembers that his roommate is at his boyfriend, Joshua's, place. Thank god for that, Jihoon thought. Because if he would have been here, he would have rushed in here like a worried parent and asking him if he was hurt anywhere. Then, when he would have said that he was fine at least 100 times, but Seungcheol would probably still have taken him to the hospital. And Jihoon defiently didn't want to go to the hospital at 4.00am in the morning. 

He doesn't get up from the floor immediately and instead he just lies there on the floor for a couple of seconds to try to recover from the fall that almost broke his neck (nope he is not being dramatic, absolutely not). Then, after he has recovered enough he awkwardly fumbles in the semi-darkness of his room for something to grab into and drag himself up. He stumbles a bit before he manages to grab onto the edge of his desk to steady himself. 

He gets a better view of the person, now that he is not falling toward his death (again, he really not being dramatic, nope, absolutely not) anymore. He can now see that the person is a man, a man that seems to be around his own age. That is at least what Jihoon thinks beacause its quite hard to tell in the semi-darkness outside.

He should probably think that its really weird that a man is standing outside his window at four in the morning, but believe it or not, weirder things have happened to him. He likes to blame his friends for that.

So his first thought is not to call the police or scream (which he did not do already, nope he did not). Instead he just stands there and stares like an idiot at the man (he blames his lack of sleep on that) that is actually pretty good looking and... wait? is he lughing?

Without even thinking twice about it, he opens the window and screams,

"Yah! Stop laughing asshole. Its not that funny to go around and scare people like that!"

The man looks shocked for a second beofre he starts laughing again.

"What is so damn funny?!" Jihoon screams, he is so done with everything tight now. He would have much rather gone to the hospital with Seungcheol.

"Ah, did I scare you?" The man asks with a teasing tone. Jihoon is just about to answer him with a lot of colorful words that would have had Jeonghan hitting him with his own guitar. But then he realizes something, did the man just speak korean?

"Are you korean?" Jihoon asks surprised.

"No, chinese acually," the man answers with a smile.

"Then how the hell do you know korean?"

"I studied in south korea for two years."

"Oh, sorry my bad, I should have known that,"Jihoon said with as much sarcasm as he could.

"Apology accepted."

"You..." Jihoon doesnt continue what he was going to say and the man gives him another teasing smile. He wants so badly to hit the man but then he thinks that it would not be worth it if he had to go to the police because of it.

Instead he says, with barely controlled anger.

"But why are you standing outside my window  at 4 in the damn morning?"

"I live across from you," the man starts and points at the apartment building behind him. "And for a few nights now ive seen you sitting here and I thought that maybe the reason for that would be that you are stressed and needed to get away from everything. So here I am," the man rambles.

Jihoon didnt know what to say, that answer was really not what he expected. He really had know idea how to answer someone who had just told him that they had been watching him for a few nights and thought that he must have been stressed because he did that.

"That is kind of creepy, but kind of nice," Jihoon didnt realize that he had said it out loud until he saw how shocked look on the mans face. The shocked look on his face didnt last more than a couple of seconds though, and then he was back to smiling again.

"So what do you say? Wanna get out of here for a little while, maybe go for a drive or something?" He said and gave Jihoon an even bigger smile.

Maybe the man was actually going to kidnap him, Jihoon thought. Or maybe even kill him. But anything was better than sitting stressed and alone in the apartment with only his thoughts as company.

"You know what?" Jihoon said as he grabbed his hoodie and shoes from the floor. "Im actually gonna take you up on that offer.

"Really?!"

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

It took about 5 minutes for Jihoon to put on his hoodie and shoes and then awkwardly climb out the window. Then it took another 5 minutes for them to try to walk as quietly as they could down the stairs. Jihoon did not need more complains than he already was gonna get from his neighbors, because of his high scream and ver loud fall onto the floor.

Jihoon wasnt even shocked when the man showed him to his car, a car that ended up being a very, very expensive one.

The night had been very weird so far it wasnt like that had been the most surprising thing that had happened to him tonight.

But he did feel a little bad sitting in the mans car in a pair of jeans he worn many days and and an old hoodie he couldnt even remeber the last time he had washed.

The chinese man didnt ask him anything about it though so Jihoon let himself lean back and enjoy riding in such a nice car.

Then a thought hit him. "I dont even know your name."

"Oh sorry, I must have forgotten to do that. My names Wen Jun Hui, but must of my friends just call me Jun," The Chinese man said.

"Do your friends also share you hobby of standing outside of strangers windows at 4.00 in the morning?" Jihoon asked and Jun let out  a loud laugh. Jihoon found himself liking the sound of it.

"What is your name then, scaredy cat?" Jun asked with another one of his teasing smiles. Jihoon blushed and sank deeper into his seat.

"Not your business," He grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Ive told you mine already so now you have to tell me yours."

That was when Jihoon decided that he did not like Jun, even if he was really good looking and had a really nice laugh and...Jihoon shook his head to try to make his thoughs go away, he did not want to go there.

"Come oooon," Jun whined from the drivers seat and Jihoon sighed, was there really a point in not telling him? Jihoon sighed again and said.

"My names Lee Ji Hoon."

Jun repeted the name quietly to himself with a small smile on his face and Jihoon did not think that he looked cute when he did that, DEFIENTLY NOT.

Jun turned the radio on and then both of them went quiet for a while. Then the only sound that could be heard was a low humming from the car and some popular song that was playing on the radio that Jihoon had forgotten the name of.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

"Do you even know where were youre going?" He asked after a while. Jun shook his head.

"Nope, do you have any ideas?" Jihoon sighed at that.

"So you dont know where we are going?" Jun nodded.

Jihoon sighed. "That is so cliche."

"Maybe, but doesn't it sound really nice, to just drive and drive without any real destination?" Jun looked like a kid that had just been told that he was going to Disney land. 

He looked cute when he did that, he... Jihoon hit his head on the window and tried to think of anything else than Jun's cute smile and...nope it was not working. He was just going to hit his head on the window again, but then he got interrupted by Jun. 

"Jihoon, what are you doing?"

Jihoon sank even deeper into his seat and pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head, hoping to cover the blush that were slowly starting to spread on his cheeks.

This was one of the main reasons why he didn't really live the apartment if he really didn't need to, he was too awkward to actually talk, socialize or even be in the same room (in this case car) with other people. Jun just laughed at his awkwardness because he just had to laugh at everything embarrassing Jihoon did, that asshole.

Jun stopped for a few seconds to say, "You're so weird Jihoon" and then he continued to laugh. Jihoon turned his head to glare at him. Did he really think that Jihoon was the weird one here? 

"You were the one that stood outside my window at 4 in the morning and you're calling me weird?!"

"I was not being weird, I only did it because I thought that it would be a nice thing to do," Jun defended himself.

"Still pretty creep though," Jihoon muttered under his breath, hoping that Jun hadn't heard him. He got his answer a few seconds later.

"Yah! Why did you hit me?!"

"Because you deserved it," Jun muttered darkly as he put his hand back on the steering wheel. Jihoon sighed for the 355th time that night. 

"You know what? If I'm actually going to be able to go thorough this thing I'm gonna need some alcohol."

 

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

 

And that's how they ended up at some small, shady looking, 24-hour kind of store a little bit outside of the city.

Jun parked in what looked to be the only parking spot the store had. Then they exited the car and walked up to the store that looked like a place where they probably had bodies in the freezers. 

The wind outside was cold and Jihoon had been stupid enough not to bring jacket. So instead he put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and ran up to the doors of the store, and what he hoped would be a place that was a little bit warmer.

Sadly, it wasn't much warmer inside store. It was quite cold and the store was pretty small and even more creepy looking on the inside than it had been on the outside. A short old lady sat on a chair behind the counter and petted a black cat that was laying half across it. The old lady didn't even look up or said hello to then or anything when they walked into the store, so he and Jun didn't say anything either. 

Jihoon dragged Jun to the back of the small store to grab some alcohol, alcohol that almost looked as shady as the outside of the store had done. Jihoon didn't complain or said anything about it, the faster they could get out of here the better.

But it didn't go as fast as he had wanted it to because Jun had said they need some candy for their "adventure", as he had called it. So now he was just standing there, staring at a couple of bags of candy because he couldn't decide which one to get. 

"Come on Jun, can you hurry up a bit?" He said impatiently. Jihoon did not want to stay in the store anymore. He could swear he had seen that old lady staring at him intensively just a few seconds ago. 

"Scaredy cat," Jun said teasingly and Jihoon smacked him one the back of his head. 

"Ow, that really hurt Jihoon," Jun complained with a pout. 

"You deserved it," Jihoon muttered and Jun pouted even more.

When Jun, after another 2 minutes still hadn't chosen what candy he wanted , Jihoon grabbed one of the bags of candy that Jun had been looking at, grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the counter. 

"You can pay rich boy," He told Jun as he put down the alcohol and candy on the counter.

"Rich boy?" Jun asked with an amused smile. 

"You said you studied in South Korea for two years, and you drive around in a fancy car so you must have some money. Therefore, you get to pay and also because I don't have my wallet on me."

Jun let out a laugh and then said, "Sure, I can pay," And took out his wallet from his pocket. 

"How much is it?" He then asked the old lady but he didn't get any answer. Jun tried at least 5 more times but she still didn't even seem to have noticed that they were there.

Jihoon was just goin to ask the old lady himself when Jun just slapped some cash on the counter which scared the absolute shit out of him and made him jump three meters into the air. 

"What the fuck Jun?!" He asked but he didn't get any answer, only a hand grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the store. 

"Jun the fuck are you doing?" He asked him on the way to the car. 

"That old lady was creeping me out so much and I just couldn't stand it anymore," Jun answered with a shiver.

Jihoon smirked and said, "Scaredy cat." And Jun just rolled his eyes.

The wind outside was blodindränkt even harder than it had before and Jihoon cursed himself again for how stupid he was for not bringing a jacket. When they were back in the car again Jihoon felt as if he had become an ice cube. He was freezing.

"Cold?" Jun asked when he noticed how badly the other were shivering.

Jihoon nodded, thinking Jun was just going to turn up the heat or something like that. Instead, he got out of the car and came back a minute later with a black bomber jacket in his hands. 

"You can put this on," He told him. Normally Jihoon would have just told him to fuck of, but right now he was just too cold to say no. So he took the jacket from Jun's hands and muttered a small, "thanks" which he was not sure if Jun even had heard, but even if Jun had giving the jacket to him because he wanted to be nice it did not mean that Jihoon was going to become just as nice, just like that. Nope, he was still an awkward and sarcastic person, even if Jun was being really nice to. 

The jacket was too big for and covered his hands, but with that on and the heat that Jun had turned on when he had started the car, he felt much warmer. 

Jun drove out of the parking lot and then they were back on the road again.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

"Do you have a roommate?" Was the first thing Jun asked when they had driven in silence for while. He knew that Jun strange, he had caught on to that pretty quickly. But still, that was kind a weird question to just ask like that. He was pretty sure nobody could ever figure out what was going on in Jun's brain.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I mean, if you have a roomate you should probably leave that person a message or something in case theyre wondering where you are, its already 6 am."

6 am, already?! Jihoon thought, time sure goes by fast.

"I could have sent a message if I had remembered to bring my phone with me. But its not like I need to do that anyway because hes at Joshuas place," Jihoon says and then quickly adds,"His boyfriends place" When he remembers that Jun probably doesnt know who Joshua is.

"Joshua? Joshua Hong? Hong Jisoo?" Jun asks surprised. Okay, maybe he had been wrong about Jun knowing who he was.

"What, You know him?" Jihoon asks, just as surprised as Jun.

"Yeah, Joshua is a friend I met in one of my classes. So that means you must be Seungcheols roomate then."

"Wait what? You know Seungcheol too?"

"Joshua intruduced me and a couple of friends to him a few weeks back, so I guess I have known him since then. I think I even remebered him telling us about a short, angry looking roomate he has," Jun says with a teasing smile.

"Yah! He did not say that!" Jihoon says with a scowl on his face but Jun just laughs and after a while Jihoon cant help but laugh as well.

"Isnt it weird how we could not have met each other yet?" He asks when both him and Jun have stopped laughing. Things are just becoming more and more weird and he is not sure if his brain can handle anything more or if it will collapse.

"Maybe its because I just moved here two months ago?" Jun answers, with a teeny tiny bit of sarcasm. Jihoon just rolls his eyes at it but doesnt say anything.

"Things are too weird right know, can we stop somewhere so I can get somefresh air and try to get drunk of that weird alcohol stuff we bought?"

"Sure," Jun answers with a small smile. 

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

They drive around for a while, until Jun finally finns a good place where they can stop.

Jihoon takes out the candy and throws it at Jun who catches it easily. Which makes him a little mad because he had hoped that he would have had bad reflexes and that he was goin to get hit in the face with it. But sadly, not all dreams come true.

He grabs one of the drinks the bought for himself. He doesnt really check which one he grabs because all the drinks in the store where kind of confusing, all he knows is that it is supposed to be alcohol in it.

He sits down on the front passenger seat with his legs outside the car, while Jun just lies down one the grass, that weirdo.

"You shouldnt lay on the grass, your clothes will get wet," Jihoon tells him but Jun just shakes his head.

"Not really. Come on, try it, it is really nice," Jun says and pats the space beside him.

"Nope, I am fine where I am now," Jihoon answers and takes another gulp of his drink. He resists the urge to make a face a the bad taste, he have defiently drunk better stuff before.

"Come on Jihoon, you have to do it, its is really nice." Jun says again. Jihoon sighs and puts down his drink. He really needs to get better at saying no to him.

The grass feels a bit damp when lays down, but its nothing he cant deal with. The sky and the smile that Jun gives him when he lies down totally makes up for it. The sun is just about to go up and they sky is a pretty orange color. Its really nice, Jihoon thinks. He now understands why Jun wanted so badly for him to come and lie down.

"Jihoon?" He hear Jun whisper beside him.

He turns his head around to the side and finds that Jun is already looking at him. Their faces are close, really close. His eyes flicker down to the others lips but when he realizes what he is doing he nearly jumps up from the ground in his haste to get away.

But he can barely walk two steps beofre he gets turned around and slammed in the car door. Two seconds later Juns lips are on his own.

His first instinct is to push him away, but then he just thinks, Fuck it, and drags him closer and kisses him back instead. Jun moans into the kiss when Jihoon drags his finger through his hair.

The kiss gets more and more heated and Jihoon feels as is his neck is about to break. So he breaks the kiss but is not even able to utter a word before Jun pushes the jacket of him and starts to kiss down his jaw and then neck and Jihoon cant help but let out a moan.

He manages to say, "Car" and Jun doesnt answer, just opens the door to the backseat and throws his ajcket somewhere behind him. Then he pushes Jihoon back so he is laying across the seats and climbs on top of him.

As soon as they are both in the car Jun starts to kiss down his neck again and Jihoon is sure there is going to be marks from it. After a while he kisses back up his jaw and up and then they are sharing heated kisses again. Jihoon lets his hands wander from Juns hair, under his tshirt and u his warm tan back, and then up to his hair again. He feels so nice, and so warm.

Jihoon can feel himself getting more and more sleepy, so after a while the making out and heated touches turns into smaller kisses and softer touches on the others face.

It gets harder and harder for Jihoon to even keep his eyes open and eventually he closes them and the last thing his feels before he goes to dreamland is soft lips agaisnt his. 

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

When he wakes up everything is bright and it takes a few seconds for him to adjust. When does he realizes he is back in his room. Or maybe he never left, maybe it had all just been a dream?

Then he sees the black bomberjacket laying on his desk, a jacket that is defiently not his size.

He stumbles out of bed and over to his desk while he stries to rub the sleep from his eyes. At his desk he finds a note.

It wa really a hazzle to get you out of the car, up the stairs and back in through the window again, because i do not have the keys to your apartment. Its a miracle actually, that nobody robbed the place when you left your window wide open in the middle of the night and then went away. Im also surprised that you didnt wake up, even from me carrying you through a window, you must have been really tired. Anyway, if you ever feel stressed or just want to get away for a while, you can just call or text me and wecan go on another "adventure"

Btw, youre a pretty good kisser.

Jihoon couldnt help but smile when he read the last part of what was written on the note. He stopped smiling though, when he realized that he probably looked like a teenaged girl with a crush.

He walks back to his bed ad grabbs his phone from the  nightstand to put in Juns nummer that he had also left on the note. He just puts him in as Jun, nothing more, nothing less and he deifently doesnt think about adding a heart next to it, absolutely not.

He must have started smiling again beacuse the fisrt thing that seungcheol aks s when he gets back to the apartment later that day is, "Jihoon are you ok? You're smiling, are you sick?" and Jihoon blames Jun for that, its his fault that he is like this. But he defiently doesnt tell Seungcheol that, he would probably think he had become crazy and bring him to some mental hospital somewhere. Instead, he starts to scowl and walks back to his room, leaving Seuncheol standing there like a questionmark and wondering what the fuck just happened.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

"You need to stop doing this everytime you get drunk Jihoon," Jun tells him

"Do what," Jihoon half slurrs.

"Tell that story about how you and Jun met, EVERY DAMN TIME YOUR DRUNK." Mingyu says and the rest of the 10 people at the table mutters words of agreement.

"I dont mind you telling that story everytime," Jun says to him with a smile a takes up his hand and kisses the ring on his ringfinger.

Jihoon smiles back and Jun sighs, "Why do you have to be such a cute drunk?"

Jun leans down to kiss his husband on the mouth and he can feel Jihoon smiling into the kiss.

He can hear somebody making gagnoices and people calling them "the disgusting married couple" and there is also some people that is calling them cute , but he ignores it all and instead focuses on enjoying kissing his husband and how cute he is when he is drunk. Because Jihoon will probably regret everything he has said when he wakes up tomorrow morning.

"Love you," Jun whispers to him between kisses.

"Love you too," Jihoon whispers back.

Even if all the other people in their group of friends thinks that is a little bit annoying when Jihoon tells them the same story every time he is drunk, Jun would never become tired of it. He loved that Jihoon even after a couple of years still remebers the day they first met and that he never seems to forget it.

He loved all things Jihoon did, he just really loves his husband.

So when Jihoon tells the story all over again and the others sighs and complains, Jun just smiles at him and thinks how glad he is that he decided to knock on his window that one night all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this work for a while now because I didn’t know if I wanted to post it. I just got a random kick of motivation after I had a test and that’s when I decided to post it. I’m sorry if there were any spelling mistakes that I might have missed when I read through. If you want you can leave a comment of what you thought of the fic, i would really appreciate that.


End file.
